Monkey Knife Fight
Monkey Knife Fight is a Midnight Ocean crew currently under the flag Sunset Knights. History In late May of 2008, Bronzefrost founded the crew Summer Reflection, and the flag Epsilon Pillagers shortly thereafter. In mid July 2008, Bronzefrost turned the crew over to Xifl. She renamed it Monkey Knife Fight, and took it over to the Sunset Knights flag. Public Statement Look at those poor saps back on land with their laws and ethics! They'll never know the simple joys of a monkey knife fight. Extended Public Statement We don't pilly very much, but you are welcome to come hang out with us. This crew is for people who like to do their own thing a lot, and who think the name is cool. Hee hee. For information on what you need to get promoted within the crew, please visit our YPPedia page. All MKF members great and small are expected to be respectful not only of each other, but of all pirates on the ocean. Remember that you are a representative of Monkey Knife Fight, and the way in which you are seen by others reflects upon us all. In return, you shall always be treated with respect: Asked, never ordered. Greeted, never ignored. Accepted, never judged. Welcome to your new home. Welcome to Monkey Knife Fight. ;CURSED ISLAND RULEBOOK *Time is of the essence in CI, so I use the whistle. Please don't be offended; I am only hoping to keep things moving at a pace that will get us all out alive. *On the way in, try to get the token that looks like a flower, but don't tank your stats. We need 2 tokens from each station to get a thrall (a zombie boarder that fights on our side). *Ignore challenges from boarders. *In rumble. TEAM ON THE ENLIGHTENED ONES FIRST (the ones in the masks). This is very important! *In both rumble and swordfight frays, watch teams carefully. Always teams of TWO or THREE. Never singles or 4+. Never. *Foraging in CI is timed, so do not slow down for combos -- forage FAST to get as much stuff as you can! Promotion Requirements ;Jobber requirements * a Navy rank of Sailor or higher * under some circumstances, we may require at least one duty puzzle standing of distinguished or better ;Requirements for promotion from Jobber to Cabin Person * cooperation with navigator on jobbing pillage ;Requirements for promotion from Cabin Person to Pirate * a Y!PP subscription ;Requirements for promotion from Pirate to Officer * the deed to a ship ;Requirements for promotion from Officer to Fleet Officer * the complete trust of all active officers * a puzzle standing of respected or better in sailing, bilging, and carpentry * experience of broad or better in gunning and duty navigation * experience of apprentice or better in battle navigation ;Requirements for promotion from Fleet Officer to Senior Officer * the complete confidence of the Captain * at least one renowned or better standing in any shipboard duty puzzle other than treasure haul * a standing of distinguished or better in at least two OTHER shipboard duty puzzles * experience of broad or better in battle navigation * experience of expert or better in any shipboard duty puzzle * experience of solid or better in at least two OTHER shipboard duty puzzles * lavish gifts for the Captain. just kidding. Crew Shoppes * Xifl's Weaving Stall on * Xifl's Weaving Stall on (currently operated by Simmins of Sunset Knights) External Links Sunset Knights flag site